


Переменчиво и верно

by Sellaginella



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок давным-давно отдал свое сердце</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переменчиво и верно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fickle & True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176780) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



\- Я выжгу твое сердце, - говорит волшебник Мориарти, и Шерлок разве что не смеется ему в лицо.

\- Из достоверных источников мне известно, что у меня его нет, - произносит он в ответ. 

Это почти правда, да и кто бы предоставил более достоверную информацию о Шерлоке, чем он сам?

\- Мы оба знаем, что это не так, - улыбается Мориарти, и на мгновение Шерлок чувствует, как в груди шевелится что-то, похожее на страх. Неужели, он догадался? В конце концов, Майкрофту удалось, но ведь Майкрофт – его брат. А Мориарти - лишь глупый, жаждущий власти волшебник, который не понимает, что самое время прекратить ухмыляться и начать уносить ноги.

Шерлоку его почти жаль.

\- Не совсем так, - спокойно соглашается Шерлок, чуть кивая Джону, чтобы увидеть секундное удивление на лице Мориарти. Каково это, ощущать столько разных вещей? Он уже давно успел позабыть.

Связывающее заклятие надежно – а, может, и нет – удерживает стиснувшего челюсти Джона рядом с Мориарти.

\- Не смей,- произносит Джон, хотя слова звучат жестким приказом, в голосе слышится обреченное согласие. Он знает Шерлока лучше прочих. Они жили вместе так долго, что было бы странно, если бы Джон не узнал все черты характера Шерлока.

\- Я бы извинился, - говорит Шерлок, - но, ты ведь знаешь, вышло бы неискренне.

Из всех вещей, что он говорит, лишь малая часть имеет значение. Притворяться нормальным так утомительно. И все лишь для того, чтобы заполучить нужные дела и внимание к своей персоне.

Джон опускает взгляд на изношенные ботинки и кривит рот. Шерлок почти сопереживает ему, к тому же он привык, что Джон готовит чай по утрам. На лице смотрящего на них Мориарти проступает возмущение напополам с замешательством, и он прав: Шерлок действительно наслаждается выражением лица волшебника.

\- Ты не станешь этого делать! – высоким голосом кричит Мориарти. - Потому что твой зверек стоит рядом со мной. Я тебя _знаю_.

\- И тем не менее, - отвечает Шерлок. Становится скучно, а смотреть на бледное лицо Джона…довольно неприятно. Простое движение руки, и…

Жар пламени превращает землю под ногами Мориарти в стекло. От Джона не остается и следа.

\--

Кто-то называет этот дом замком, а кто-то - кошмаром. Хулиганы-мальчишки, которые носятся по населённой пекарями улице Верхней Темзы, прозвали его дворцом. Констебли, которым приходится стучать в эту дверь и просить о помощи, говорят, что там сущий бедлам. Хозяйка, миссис Хадсон, убеждена, что здание «чуточку пообветшало, дорогуша, не такое чудесное, как раньше, но ничто не вечно»

Шерлок называет это место домом.

Комнаты не поражают величием, но достаточно просторны, чтобы в них поместилось все его барахло. Вид из окна шикарным не назовешь, но соседний дом стоит достаточно близко, чтобы Шерлок мог прыгнуть на его крышу из окна ванной. Камин не представляет собой ничего особенного, но места для уютного огонька хватает.

Впрочем, сегодня бушующее пламя никак не назовешь уютным. Судя по тому, сколько сажи осело на решетке, вырывался по крайней мере один всполох.

\- Ты совершеннейший ублюдок, - начинает шипеть пламя, как только Шерлок входит в комнату, - не понимаю, почему я вообще стараюсь.

-Потому что у тебя нет выбора, - отмечает Шерлок. В груди разливается тепло, когда он взглядом ищет и находит в пламени лицо. Голубые глаза грозно смотрят на него.

\- Мне нравилось то тело, - говорит Джон. Язычок пламени останавливается у самой руки Шерлока, кожу на тыльной стороне предплечья начинает покалывать от жара, и огонь опадает.

\- Знаю, - отвечает Шерлок.

\- И ты сделаешь мне новое.

\- Разумеется.

При вздохе Джона пламя начинает шипеть и волноваться. Между ними повисает тишина. Шерлоку нравятся их беззвучные моменты. Они успокаивают.

\- Знаешь, я мог бы вернуть тебе его, - наконец произносит Джон.

\- Нет, - резко бросает Шерлок, едва Джон заканчивает фразу.

\- Шерлок…

\- Нет. - Шерлок садится перед камином и запускает руки в пламя. Вскоре он вытаскивает их, и звезда в его сложенных лодочкой ладонях кажется такой же маленькой, теплой и хрупкой, как многие годы назад.

\- Это мое сердце, и мне решать, что с ним делать. Я хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя. Не нужно его возвращать, все равно я бы вскоре его выкинул.

Пламя закручивается вокруг запястий Шерлока, жар не обжигает. Оно чуть пульсирует в ритм со звездой. Ту-тум. Ту-тум. Ту-тум. Похоже на звук жизни.

Похоже на любовь.

\- Хорошо, - произносит Джон, как Шерлок и знал. Им все друг о дружке известно, и Шерлоку это нравится. - Хорошо.  
Шерлоку чуть покалывает обнимающие Джона пальцы, и он улыбается.

Хорошо.


End file.
